


Shinku's Origin

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: The origin story of my patron's OC





	Shinku's Origin

My name is Shinku Kodokuna and very few people out there know me or even of my existence. Though, I do know that some have tried to tell you my story, where I’ve come from and what I’ve been through. Damien Kova is just one of them. Now, he may have gotten the details right, but that’s not all there is to where I came from. Let me tell you the truth behind my origins.

Now, it is true that my mother is a rabbit faunus and she never once mentioned who my father was, but growing up, I never cared. I had her and she was all I needed to get on. She did so much for me throughout my life and I can never repay her for what she’s done. Especially now that she’s gone and so is that life I once lived. Thinking back on it, I can see just why her and I were alone almost all of the time. The town we lived in was secluded in one of the many forests that were basically grimm breeding grounds. Well, when my mother was out collecting berries to eat on her own, she was met with an alpha beowolf. And we all know that Grimm breed anything they find appealing. Well, guess who that grimm, my father, found appealing. Five months later, out I came. Into the world screaming and crying with no faunus features like my mother had. As far as anyone was able to tell, I was a faunus that basically looked like a human. Until I turned 3 anyway, one of my eyes turned black to mark my grimm background.

According to Mother, we were supposed to leave the village before I was six or something bad would happen. She never exactly told me what that something was, but I found out pretty easily about a week after I hit that age. Apparently, the village elder knew about what happened to my mother in order to conceive me and allowed both of us to live because he was too self-righteous to kill an unborn child and his mother. Well, six years later, he had had enough. He was sick of watching my mother treat me like I was normal after he labeled me a monster. Especially after what I did in town that day… But that’s a part for later.

  
I was playing in the woods like normal shortly after I turned five. I had no friends due to being shunned as an outcast. Of course it bothered me, but I never let it last long. Anyway, back to the story. I was in the woods and a strange voice called out to me. I couldn’t make out the words it was saying but my body urged me to go deeper into the woods as a response. As I started to run deeper into the forest, I managed to trip on a branch and slam my head into the ground. The next thing I remember, I heard the voice calling to me as if it knew me already and was always there.  
  
“Shinku! Shinku!” It called to me until I opened my eyes. When I did, I heard my mother shouting my name as well. To this day, I want to believe that the voice I heard before I opened my eyes was just my mother’s voice being distorted by my unconscious mind. But every time I think about the weeks or months that passed afterward, I prove myself wrong. The voice stayed with me and talked to me. At first I tried to ignore it, but it helped me once. Over something trivial too, can you believe that!? The fucking voice in my head called to me and caused me to rush towards my mother. Just in time to get me out of the way of a falling pot from one of the shelves in our house! Fucking ridiculous, right?  
  
Well, after that, I started talking back to it. Gave it the name Kage and trusted it’s every word, even if it was just a voice in my head. Though….the one time I needed it again, it wasn’t there for me. At least… I don’t think it was. I couldn’t hear it anymore.  
  
Remember that story I mentioned earlier that was coming for later? Well, Later is here. Though I’ll have to start this story  from the start of that day. Or at least what I remember is the start. Work for you? I don’t care, it’s how it’ll happen.  
  
I was in the forest again. This time I was six, talking to Kage as mom did some shopping in the town Bazaar. I made sure I could see the town between the trees in case I needed to run back to it. I wasn’t strong after all. Well, my mother’s worst fear came true as I was in the woods. She heard my scream. Whether I had gotten hurt or was in danger, she came running anyway. When she got to where I was standing, I could physically feel the fear that radiated from her. And I had no idea why back then. I had made a friend! My friend was a mid-grown beowolf, but it was a friend nonetheless! Well, before I could even open my mouth to tell her he was a nice creature, she snatched me into her arms and ran into town, shouting at me to never go into the woods again.  
  
Not wanting to disappoint my mother, I agreed and promised not to go back into the woods. Good fucking shit that did, though! The beast came back and found me! To this fucking day, I have no idea why it was so interested in me. Like, I know my grimm blood has something to do with it, but it could’ve just as easily left us be and never turned back…. Fuck…. Anyway!  
  
When we got back to down, she had me hold onto her dress tight in order for her not to lose notice of me again. But, like I said, the bastard came back. Though no one knew until everyone in town heard one of the mothers scream about a monster and run through the town as fast as she could. For a fat tub of lard, she moved pretty quick too! When the monster came into my view after running off most of the villagers into the town shelter, I let go of my mother and rushed in its direction. That was a mistake right there. The biggest one I’ve ever made in my life, actually.  
  
Well, when I got to it, it licked my face and dropped to the ground like it wanted me to pet it. Well, I went to, but once again, I was yanked away by my mother. As I was being pulled away by my mother, I could hear Kage screaming at me to go back to the beowolf and pet it. Screaming so loud it all just became noise in my head until I heard that same woman scream at the top of her lungs once again. “That monster acts like a pet for that child! It’s a monster too!”  
  
Like I said, big mistake going up to it.  
  
Well, at first, no one listened to her as the grimm was surrounded by our local Huntsmen. If you want to call them that. They were bandits who stole weapons from Huntsmen they had killed. After my new friend ran off, they all turned their attention to me and tried to grab my from my mother’s arms. Like a good mother, she wasn’t having any of it and ran as fast as she could out of the village and to a secluded building that was practically abandoned. Inside there was a closet, a table and a chair.  
  
At that point, everything in my senses was split. Kage was still screaming to me about the beowolf  while my mother was telling me to hide in the closet. And my thoughts? I was too scared to think. A six year old seeing a few men point their weapons at his friend before turning them to him and his mother? I’m surprised I hadn’t shit my pants.  
  
But that’s when I can see things officially started to blur and fade from my vision. I got in the closet as quick as I could and peaked through a small hole I found near the bottom. My mom had tried her best to barricade the doorway to keep herself safe but…as soon as the huntsmen found her, the door came down in almost an instant. Before she could even hold out her arms to try and defend herself, I watched them put a bullet in her brain. Right between the eyes.  
  
Unfortunately, that’s not the worst thing I saw when stuck in that closet. I didn’t understand it at the time, but I watched them strip her down and use her corps. THEY FUCKED HER LIFELESS BODY LIKE SHE WAS A RAGDOLL!  
  
And that’s where everything cut out for me back then. I snapped. Everything went black and when I came to again, I had changed. I was riding on the back of my beowulf friend, blood coating my face and I had wings that sprouted from my back. I didn’t learn until later, but my other eye had changed color too along with my hair turning white.  
  
Luckily, as I spent time with my pack growing up, the memories of that day came back to me. So, you don’t have to wait six years like I did to know what happened.  
  
Once things went black and I snapped…. I charged out of the closet, quite literally with enough force to rip one of their heads off. I was acting purely on instinct, so once I stopped and hit the wall with his head in my hands, I watched the other weapons point in my direction. As if in slow motion, I could feel something sprout from my back and cover up my body while my nails sharpened and dug straight through the skull in my hand. As soon as the bullets stopped flying, I threw the head in their direction, watching the blood fly around the room and get on their faces, even in some of their eyes. Deep down, I laughed as I watched this. All the voices were gone. No more Kage and no more Mother.  
  
I was alone and my animalistic instincts told me to live and run while my grimm blood fought those feelings off and convinced me to fight to the death. But at this point, only one was dead and there were three left. As if I had known what to do all along, I forced my wing to spread itself as fast as it could. Very little wind left my small frame, but it was enough to make them stumble with the blood on their faces.  
  
The one closest to me was the next to go as my teeth sank deep enough into his neck that I could feel his throat on my tongue just long enough for me to rip it out and spit it at the other two. One of them had a regular knife of them and even at a young age, I knew how to use it from helping Mother cook. My next reaction was to grab the knife and cut through his stomach as deep as I could.  
  
As a note: If that knife had been dull in any sense of the word, I wouldn’t be here to tell you this story right now.  
  
But just like I had hoped, it went into his stomach clean and when I yanked my arm back out….over and over I shoved it back it. I must’ve stabbed that man thirty times in various places in his stomach without even realizing it. Though I took too long. When I had finally stopped, the fourth and final member of the gang was back on his feet with his sword pointed in my direction. As it swung down in my direction, all thought process had ceased to work. Everything stopped in my eyes as my body moved to the side no more than three inches and my other wing sprouted and caught his sword against it. It didn’t tear through me but it certainly cut into my wing a few inches. But the funny part about that? My wing held onto the sword as I charged at him.  
  
I did my best to tackle him into the door, and even got him close! But alas, I wasn’t what deal the final blow to him. From all the commotion and noise and just pure bloodlust coursing through my veins, my grimm friend came back and took a bite out of his head, taking the top half off without even trying. The blood splatter from that is what coated my face at the end before I hopped onto his back and we rode into the forest.  
  
And like I said, it took me six years of living with beowolves to learn what I did that day. To remember how my mother died and was raped in front of me.  
  
Well, there you have it! Shinku Kodokuna’s origin story. Told by the person who lived through it, me! Obviously, that doesn’t tell you what happened from then to now, but that’s my origin. What made me who I am today. Don’t like it? Well, I don’t give a shit.


End file.
